Negocios, son sólo negocios
by Mariohn
Summary: Victor y alguien más intercambiando mercancía. Pero son descubiertos de la forma más –o no tan– inesperada.


Bien, esta historia me dio vueltas en la cabeza durante días, no sé porqué. Y después de mucho pensarlo, decidí intentarlo una vez más con Yuri! on ice. Cosa dificil, porque amo demasiado al Victuuri como para arruinarlo. Pero ésto salió.

Advertencias:

\- Yuri! on Ice pertenece al estudio MAPPA y a Mitsurō Kubo.

\- Victuuri por montones.

* * *

 **Negocios, son sólo negocios**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...

Se asegura de que nadie le esté prestando atención para comenzar a caminar. Victor mira hacia la puerta de la entrada de su casa notándola afortunadamente cerrada. Ni siquiera puede ver a Makkachin mirando por la ventana, lo que le hace pensar que ha hecho un buen trabajo. Sonríe, antes de darle la espalda y comenzar una carrera frenética hacia la siguiente cuadra.

Tiene la pequeña certeza de que a esta hora del día, un ruso frenético vestido de negro y con lentes de sol no llamará la atención. Incluso consideró la idea de usar una peluca y un bigote, si no fuese porque Yuuri se habría dado cuenta y Makkachin hubiese terminado pensando que el bigote postizo era un juguete para perro.

El gorro de su compañero era suficiente como para ocultarlo.

Cuando llega a la esquina de la cuadra y comienza a considerar la idea de dar un rodeo antes de seguir con su camino, un mensaje llega. Enfundado en guantes de cuero, saca rápidamente el celular y echa un vistazo. Hubiese preferido apagarlo, sin embargo eso llamaría demasiado la atención. Chasquea la lengua frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Un cambio de dirección? ¿Por qué?

Le explican, mientras ajusta el gps que no hubo otra opción. Le están siguiendo. Y Victor no puede evitar mirar hacia todos lados y cerciorarse de que tampoco es seguido antes de cruzar la calle. No ve nada extraño, pero no se fía del todo. Sabe que si Makka hubiese comenzado a seguirlo necesita sólo una cuadra de distancia para saber dónde está. Y aunque tomó medidas para que su amigo se quede en casa con su Yuuri, lo mejor es no correr riesgos.

No _puede_ ser seguido hoy.

El lugar donde debe llegar queda mucho más lejos que el sitio anterior. Se sentía mucho más cómodo en hacer el contacto en un lugar mucho más concurrido, donde no llamasen la atención. Mientras más avanza, más perseguido se siente. Tiene la ligera sospecha que es seguido también, algo que le hace desviarse una cuadra hacia la derecha antes de seguir con su camino. Si bien la gente que ha pasado por su lado le mira, no parece reconocerle. Lo que es suficiente para él. Tardaría menos en ser descubierto si se supiera que Victor Nikiforov está en un lugar tan público y concurrido.

Cruza la última cuadra y se encuentra con un parque para niños. No lo ha visitado nunca –El parque donde van ellos queda mucho más cerca– pero parece lo bastante abierto como para que sus alarmas se disparen. Victor no puede evitar mirar hacia todos lados cada tres pasos. La entrada está rodeada de madera y el parque está repleto de niños y mascotas. Las madres cercanas a él lo ven con curiosidad y sospecha. Arruga el entrecejo. Es el peor lugar para un intercambio. Pero alza la mirada y observa hacia todos lados, buscándolo entre los asientos más lejanos a él. Esperando que hubiese sido juicioso, que hubiese elegido un lugar donde no pudiesen ser observados. Donde las madres no les miren con recelo y llamen la atención de gente indeseada.

Se adentra cinco minutos en el lugar antes de llegar a una escalinata de piedra. Y lo ve antes que él a él.

Victor camina, volteándose una última vez. Es innecesario, porque él está justo mirando de frente y puede decirle si hay algo alrededor. Pero ya tiene los instintos tan activados, que no puede hacer otra cosa.

– **Llegas tarde** –Le dice él. Su notorio acento asiático le delata. Victor le mira altivo, antes de sentarse junto a él.

– **Estabas siendo seguido. Me aseguré que no me pasara lo mismo** –Se defendió. Él le mira con seriedad, asintiendo. Victor asiente otra vez. Viste una chaqueta roja que nunca le había visto y que parecía no pertenecerle a él. Se pregunta distraídamente si su abrigo negro se ensuciará en aquella piedra, pero rápidamente pierde el interés. Hay cosas más importantes, se dice. Siempre puede llevar el abrigo a la tintorería antes de que su Yuuri se de cuenta de algo extraño. – **¿Lo has traído?** –

– **Por supuesto** –responde él. Victor lo ve rebuscar en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar y sacar su celular. Victor alza una ceja.

– **Podríamos haber hecho el intercambio sin tener que juntarnos** –Observa él.

– **¿Y qué garantía había de que cumplas con tu parte?** –

– **Soy un hombre de palabra** –Se justifica. Aunque no tiene la culpa de olvidar su palabra de vez en cuando. Pero no puede evitarlo. Sobre todo cuando su mente tiende a enfocarse en lo importante y tiende a olvidar todo el resto. Sobre todo en el último tiempo, donde recibe más LL de lo que su pobre corazón puede aguantar. Pero ¿Quién puede recordar una inútil entrevista cuando tiene a su hermoso novio despertándolo con un desayuno en la cama y palabras de amor? Victor comienza a divagar antes de que un apretón lo llame al presente. Frunce el entrecejo, fulminando con la mirada hacia el otro hombre.

– **La mercancía, Nikiforov** –

– **Muestra la tuya y yo muestro la mía** –Advierte él. Lo conocía, pero no iba a fiarse. Pero el hombre asiente, buscando en su celular mientras Victor saca el suyo propio y un sobre. Busca en su celular la mercancía que él quiere mientras coloca el sobre encima de su regazo. El hombre lo mira con curiosidad.

– **¿Qué es eso?** –

– **No toda está en mi teléfono** –Se explica– **Tú querías calidad y acá está** –Deja su teléfono en su regazo, para tomar el sobre entre sus manos y abrirlo. Había alrededor de 5 fotografías que Victor había recolectado. Tenía las originales, por supuesto, no podía permitirse el perderlas. – **Considéralo un anticipo** –Murmura, entregándoselas.

El hombre jadea de la impresión.

Victor ve sus manos temblar mientras parece devorar cada una de las fotografías con los ojos. Él espera, tratando de calmar su ansiedad. Sabe que no obtendrá lo que quiere si no es paciente. Les ha tomado tiempo el poder concordar esta reunión.

– **¿Quién… Cómo…?** –

– **Iván. Se llamaba Iván** –Sonríe con cariño al ver una de las fotografías. Victor no tendría más que 12 años cuando le fotografiaron junto al pequeño hámster jaspeado. Recordaba haber estado infinitamente feliz por ser lo bastante responsable para tener una mascota. Claro, hasta que Makkachin se unió a su familia y luego Ivan se fue al cielo de las mascotas.

– **Ivan… fue un buen nombre** –Replicó él. Victor asintió. – **¿Y tienes…?** –

– **¿Videos? Los traigo conmigo. También traje _lo otro_ **–Replicó, intentando parecer inocente. El hombre alzó una ceja, curioso. – **Claro, si cumples con tu parte** –

– **Te dije que lo haría** –El hombre frunció el entrecejo – **¿Sabes lo mucho que Yuuri pagaría por esta foto?** –Victor se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. – **¿O lo mucho que va a enfurecerse cuando sepa que yo tengo esa fotografía y él no?** –Victor lo sabía, pero optó por arriesgarse. Negocios eran negocios, después de todo. Y si tenía que enfrentar la ira de su compañero por la mercancía prometida, lo haría.

– **Yo me encargaré de mi pareja** –Prometió él. Ambos asintieron a la vez. Entonces el hombre alzó su celular y comenzó a mostrarle las fotografías.

Victor estuvo a punto de quitarle el celular. O morirse de un infarto, en realidad.

Porque ahí estaba su Yuuri… hermoso, perfecto, pequeño Yuuri. No debía tener más de 17 años y parecía tan frágil que tuvo la urgencia de abrazarlo, arroparlo con un par de mantas y darle dulces. Eran muchas, muchas fotos. Principalmente de su Yuuri entrenando y yendo a la universidad. Algunas más tímidas que otras, incluso una en una fiesta donde su novio no parecía precisamente cómodo, pero que calzaba con la personalidad de su Yuuri. Victor arrugó el entrecejo al ver una foto con una chica quien apenas tocaba el hombro de él pero que fue suficiente como para ponerle de mal humor.

– **¿Sabes que ella es lesbiana, cierto?** –Dijo el hombre, rodando los ojos – **Fue la pianista quien compuso Yuri on ice** –Victor resopló, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que las personas que compartieron con su Yuuri no tenían nada con él, pero no podía evitar sentirse celoso. Porque ella, porque el hombre que se encontraba al lado de él habían formado parte de una vida que Yuuri no había podido compartir con él. Principalmente porque no se conocían. Se entretuvieron unos cinco minutos más mirando el resto de las fotos –Totalmente de la vida diaria y adorable de su Yuuri en Detroit–, antes de que el link le fuese enviado por Whatsapp – **Te toca** –dijo él. Victor asintió, tomando su celular. A diferencia del hombre, le había costado lo suyo encontrar la mercancía. Tuvo que contratar a un detective para la mitad de las fotografías, pero valía la pena. Comenzó a mostrarle una de las carpetas con fotos y unos 30 videos de Ivan, aunque con una calidad inferior a lo esperado. Calidad que no pareció molestarle al otro. Había sido hace más de 10 años, después de todo. Donde los celulares a color recién estaban saliendo y las cámaras de video eran una de las mejores opciones para digitalizar. – **Aww, es tan adorable…** –

– **Fue un digno hámster** –Corroboró él, enviándole el link de la carpeta a su Whatsapp antes de cambiar a la siguiente. Victor sonrió al escuchar un jadeo de sorpresa proveniente del otro hombre. No esperaba tal reacción, pero ciertamente le hizo corroborar que el pagarle a ese hombre había valido la pena. No habían más de 30 fotos, pero estaba seguro de que él no las tenía. Porque eran de 'él', principalmente de su época de estudiante de primaria y secundaria.

– **¿Cómo…cómo las conseguiste?** –El hombre tartamudeó. Casi quiso tomar el celular de Victor, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo. Victor rodó los ojos. Ni siquiera era tan adorable como las fotos que Hiroko le había dado de su Yuuri en primaria. Pero bueno.

– **No quieres saberlo. Es una lástima que no hayan más de su época de patinador** –El hombre negó con la cabeza.

– **Tengo algunas de esas. Pero esto…** –

– **Quizá podría conseguir una sesión de fotos** –Pensó Víctor. Chris podría echarle una mano si le compraba los últimos zapatos que Dior sacó. – **Conozco a alguien que conoce a alguien que trabaja en Calvin Klein y que no creo que le moleste que él posara para ellos, pero…** –Movió las manos en un floreteo que el otro patinador entendió a la perfección.

– **Tengo algunos videos de las rutinas de Yuuri de sus años anteriores** –

– **Fabuloso** –Victor aplaudió – **Quizás si tú quisieras posar con él e inventáramos algún tipo de campaña…** –

– **De beneficencia. De seguro no se negara** –Intervino él. Victor asintió. Todo fuese por los videos de su Yuuri.

– **Maravilloso, entonces ¿Acorda…?** –Se vio interrumpido cuando _alguien_ le saltó encima por detrás, seguido de un grito de los asientos cercanos que les hizo saltar. Phichit guardó rápidamente el celular y las fotos en sus bolsillos.

¡Un secuestrador!

El otro hombre se levantó del asiento automáticamente, mientras Victor se sujetaba del asiento para no caer del piso. Haciendo malabares para que su celular no se cayera con él – **¡Corre! ¡Corre!** –Gritó, estirando el brazo para empujar su pierna. La presencia en su espalda ladró y lamió su oreja, haciéndole saltar. – **¡Corre, luego te envío la mercancía!** –

– **¡S-si!** –El chico se volteó dando un par de pasos apresurados. Victor intentó sin éxito sacudirse al animal que tenía en la espalda, pensando que quizás debería haberse quedado en casa. Sobre todo cuando el can desconocido tironeó de su abrigo y le obligó a aferrarse al asiento. Oh, su Yuuri, su pobre Yuuri. ¿Qué diría si se enteraba que lo habían secuestrado por intentar tener un par de sus fotografías? ¿Sufriría? ¿Lloraría? Oh, pero Victor no podía morir sin decir a su compañero que lo amaba profundamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

– **¡Y dile…!** –Gritó, haciendo que el patinador se volteara hacia él – **Cuando lo veas ¡dile que lo am…!** –

– **¡Victor Nikiforov!** –Ambos alzaron la mirada hacia atrás, notando por primera vez que había alguien a medio camino entre Victor y el otro patinador, con sus manos cruzadas en jarra, una bufanda azul que él reconoció inmediatamente y sin un gorro porque él había tomado el suyo.

Su Yuuri.

– **¿Yuuri?** –Preguntó Phichit, antes de dar un salto al ver su expresión enfadada.

– **¡Yuuri!** –Exclamaron ambos, dando un respingo. Recién en ese momento Victor notó el aroma a champú de bebé que no era de otro que de su Makkachin. Quien seguía encima de él y movía su cola como si de un juego se tratase.

– **¡Corre, correeee!** –Gritó Victor intentando sacarse a su amigo de encima. Pero su Yuuri apuntó un dedo hacia él antes de correr para intentar agarrar al otro patinador.

– **¡Makkachin, mantenlo sujeto!** –Ordenó, comenzando a correr tras el Tailandés.

– **¡Corre Chulanont!** –Gritó Victor, intentando levantarse pero recibiendo un alegre ladrido y más peso encima de él. Sacó apresuradamente el celular y envió la carpeta con las fotos de Seung-gil a su Whatsapp. En eso escuchó un chillido que le hizo levantar la cabeza y ver justo en el momento en el que su Yuuri tiró del gorro de la chaqueta del tailandés que le hizo irse hacia atrás y caer de trasero al piso. – **¡Abortar misión, abortar misión!** –Gritó dramáticamente. Phichit asintió frenéticamente.

– **¡Moriré antes de confesar!** –Admitió el otro hombre. Vio a su Yuuri rodar los ojos antes de ayudar a su amigo a levantarse y arrastrarle hacia el asiento donde Victor se encontraba. Victor gimoteó dramáticamente, intentando levantarse una vez más, antes de que Makkachin saliera de su espalda y se sentara en el piso, moviendo la cola.

Intercambió una mirada de preocupación con el tailandés que no pareció gustarle nada a Yuuri.

– **Ahí, siéntate** –Ordenó el Japonés. Con ese tono de voz que usaba cuando Victor se negaba a levantarse a practicar o no quería hacer la colada. Phichit se sentó junto a él, con una expresión que parecía inocencia pura. A Victor le hubiese gustado poder mentir así a su compañero, pero no podía. Phichit le dio un codazo que le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y mirar hacia el frente. Su Yuuri les miraba con reprobación mientras cruzaba los brazos. – **Me pareció raro que aceptaras cocinarme Katsudon considerando que he estado a dieta las últimas semanas…** –

– **¡Quería consentirte, amor!** –Se quejó Victor, gimoteando. Yuuri alzó una ceja, negando con la cabeza.

– **Y Seung-gil me llamó diciendo que habías dicho que ibas a tomarte un café conmigo** –Siguió hablando, ignorando sus palabras. Yuuri arrugó el entrecejo mirando al otro patinador. Phichit se hizo el inocente – **No fue difícil saber dónde estabas debido a la selfie que te tomaste** –

– **¡Mierda, no lo pensé!** –Victor le fulminó con la mirada. ¿No habían tomado todas las malditas medidas para no ser descubiertos? ¡Y ahora les pillaban por una _selfie_! ¡Una selfie que él también se tomó pero que no publicó!

– **¡Dijiste que serías discreto!** –Gruñó el ruso.

– **¡No me pude aguantar! ¿Qué iba a saber yo que él llamaría?** –

– **¡Saliste con su chaqueta! ¡Y y tú con mi gorro!** –bufó el japonés – **¡Y con lentes de sol cuando hay menos de 5 grados! ¿Cómo esperabas que no me diera cuenta que estabas tramando algo?** –

– **¡Es mi atuendo de camuflaje!** –Se quejó él. El tailandés bufó.

– **Un gran camuflaje. Ni siquiera necesite mirarte dos veces antes de saber que eras tú** –Se burló Phichit. Victor volvió a fulminarle con la mirada.

– **Cállate, selfie-traidor** –

– **¡Eso ni siquiera es una palabra!** –

– **Me esperaba cualquier cosa. ¡Cualquier cosa! ¿Pero esto?** –Les interrumpió Yuuri. Victor puso su mejor cara de buen chico que no pareció funcionar del todo. Del todo, puesto que Makkachin decidió apiadarse de él y se acercó gimoteando, colocando sus patitas en el regazo de Victor quien le abrazó automáticamente. – **¿Van a explicarme que están haciendo aquí o tendré que interrogarlos por separado?** –

– **¡Yuuri, no es nada malo! Solo estábamos… hablando de la boda. Sí, eso ¿Cierto Victor?** –Preguntó el tailandés, dándole otro codazo. Victor desvió la mirada de Yuuri hacia él, mirándole con desconcierto antes de asentir sin mirar a su prometido.

– **Victor…** –

– **¿Si, mi amor?** –Preguntó el ruso. Yuuri suspiró antes de esbozar una sonrisa angelical y acercarse lentamente hacia él. Deslizó una de sus manos por el hombro del ruso, sentándose junto a él y acariciándole el brazo en el proceso. Victor intentó no mirarlo, pero la sonrisa que le dirigió era demasiado atractiva y él… no podía no mirarlo. Era su Yuuri, después de todo. Su razón de todo.

– **Vitya…** –

– **Y-yo…** –

– **¡No se vale usar tus encantos con tu prometido!** –Se quejó el tailandés, tirando del brazo del ruso. Victor se encontraba lo bastante cautivado como para atontarse los primeros segundos. Antes de que el japonés le tirara del otro brazo y fulminara con la mirada al otro patinador y le hiciera reaccionar un poco. ¡Casi, pero casi había soltado todo!

– **¡Por supuesto que puedo! Va a ser mi esposo en un par de días. No tenemos secretos ¿Cierto, mi Vitenka?** –

– **¡Yuuri!** –Se quejó el tailandés. Victor soltó a Makkachin y se deshizo del brazo de ambos antes de voltearse y estrechar a su Yuuri entre los suyos. Era algo tan natural en él que no se dio cuenta que había caído en su juego cuando ya estaba olfateando el agradable olor del japonés. ¡E incluso había usado su bufanda para coaccionarlo! ¡Sabiendo lo feliz que le hacía el ver a Yuuri con su ropa! – **¡Traidor!** –

– **¡ _Aún_ no he dicho nada! ¡Y no estás en posición de acusarme, selfie-traidor! **–Se quejó.

– **¡Aún!** –

– **¿Van a decirme que pasa o no?** –Gruñó el japonés. Pero no se soltó del agarre de Victor, lo que le hizo pensar que tan enfadado no estaba. Eso era bueno, después de todo – **¿O quieres que llame a Seung-gil?** –Amenazó él. Phichit soltó un respingo y pareció pensarlo unos momentos, antes de soltar un suspiro.

– **Negocios, Yuuri** –Dijo al final – **Sólo negocios** –

– **¿Negocios?** –Phichit asintió. Yuuri sacó uno de los brazos de Victor para poder verle mejor. Victor dejó su brazo detrás de la espalda de su compañero, asintiendo a lo que el tailandés dijo – **¿Qué clase de negocios?** –

– **Ya sabes. Un simple e inocente intercambio de artículos… nada especial** –

– **¿Qué artículos? ¿Y por qué si no era especial no podían hacerlo en nuestra casa o en tu hotel?** –Preguntó Yuuri con curiosidad. Ambos tragaron saliva. Mierda. Yuuri parecía demasiado inquisitivo para su propio bien. Casi como si fuese un videojuego de los que él jugaba. Ese del abogado con traje azul y el fiscal que Victor estaba seguro que tenían una relación.

– **Porque hay artículos que son valiosos, tú sabes** –Se explicó el otro patinador.

– **¿Qué artículos, Phichit?** –Insistió su compañero.

– **Artículos** –Replicó éste.

– **¿Victor?** –

– **Y-yo no sé nada amor** –Replicó Victor, ladeando la mirada. Yuuri subió su mano hacia la barbilla del ruso y le giró suavemente hacia él. Victor gimoteó de la impotencia – **N-nada** –

– **Vitya…** –

– **Agh! Suficiente. No podemos ocultarlo ¿Sabes? Estoy seguro de que mi amigo va a investigar y lo va a averiguar tarde o temprano** –Dijo el tailandés, cruzándose de brazos. Victor frunció el entrecejo al mismo tiempo que Yuuri. Yuuri con sospecha, Victor con un sentimiento completo de traición. ¡Y él que había pagado un detective privado para él! ¡Traidor! – **Intercambiamos fotos y videos** –

– **¿Cómo?** –

– **Eso. Fotos y videos** –Phichit se encogió de hombros. Yuuri miró a Victor como si esperara su confirmación, algo que el ruso hizo. No sin antes volver a fulminar a Phichit con la mirada.

– **¿Y por qué en un lugar tan alejado?** –Preguntó Yuuri. Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

– **Planeábamos hacerlo en la plaza donde llevamos a Makkachin, pero Phichit cambió el lugar** –Murmuró Victor. Phichit asintió.

– **Seung me siguió hasta la farmacia. Y le extrañó que te citara en un lugar tan alejado. Aunque tuve que poner una excusa e irme** –Masculló él. Victor asintió en comprensión. Bueno, él había tenido que cocinar Katsudon y hacerle una carne especial a Makkachin para mantenerlos a ambos ocupados y poder salir para poder hacer la transacción.

– **¿Y qué clase de fotos y videos?** –Ambos, ruso y tailandés, se miraron un momento. Yuuri presionó tironeando el brazo de Victor. Makkachin ladró, se levantó y fue hacia un árbol cercano.

– **Ya sabes. Fotos normales…** –

– **¿Fotos tan normales como para citarse en una plaza a más de ocho cuadras de mi casa y de tu hotel? ¿Para que nadie les viera?** –

– **Bueno, exageramos un poco** –Admitió el tailandés. Victor asintió.

– **Eso es quedarse corto, Phichit** –Yuuri rodó los ojos. Phichit sacó el celular y se hizo una selfie rápida de ellos tres antes de volver a contestar. Yuuri salía un poco molesto para su gusto. Victor frunció el entrecejo. Yuuri siempre debía verse feliz. – **¿Qué fotos normales, entonces?** –

– **¿Qué cosa podría querer Victor de mí que yo pueda darle?** –Yuuri arrugó el entrecejo, antes de entender y jadear del asombro. Su rostro comenzó a avergonzarse antes de mirar a los dos incrédulos.

– **¡Victor!** –

– **¡Pero es que tú no querías mostrarme ninguna!** –Se quejó el ruso. El japonés se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, al parecer entendiendo. Por supuesto que no sería otra cosa que fotos y videos de Yuuri en su época en Detroit. No podía ser otra cosa. – **No te avergüences amor ¡Eras muy adorable!** –

– **¿Phichit?** –

– **Omití las de _esas veces_. No te preocupes **–Admitió el tailandés. Victor arrugó el entrecejo.

– **¿Qué vez? Quedamos en que serían todas. O te olvidas de Calvin Klein** –amenazó él. Phichit levantó ambas manos.

– **No soy _tan_ traidor Victor. Y no es nada que debas preocuparte. Sólo es Yuuri…**–

– **¡Por favor no sigas!** –Se quejó el japonés, levantando la mirada de pronto – **¿Calvin Klein?** –

– **…besando tus posters e imágenes** –El corazón de Victor retumbó con fuerza. No pudo evitar mirar a su prometido y besarle el costado mientras volvía a estrujarlo en un abrazo. ¡Tan lindo!

– **Las quiero. Todas ellas** –

– **No podrías pagar lo suficiente** –

– **Pruébame** –Sonrió el ruso. Yuuri levantó la cabeza hacia él, mirándole con reprobación.

– **Ya basta** –Le regañó – **No vas a gastar tu dinero en tonterías. Lo acordamos** –

– **¡Pero Yuuri!** –

– **No, Victor** –Negó con la cabeza. Victor hizo un puchero que suavizó la expresión del japonés – **¿Y qué es eso de Calvin Klein?** –Phichit sonrió misterioso.

– **Negocios, Yuuri. Negocios** –replicó el tailandés. Yuuri rodó los ojos y al parecer, lo dejó pasar. Sugirió ir a un café de verdad e invitar a Seung-gil antes de que se muriera de preocupación. O lo máximo que podía morirse de preocupación un hombre tan serio como ese, en opinión de Victor.

– **¿Y qué le diste tú, Victor?** –Preguntó Yuuri descuidadamente, mientras Phichit hablaba por teléfono y le indicaba al Coreano el café donde estarían. Victor se mordió el labio levemente antes de contestar – **Victor…** –

– **Fotos y videos de Ivan** –

– **¿Tu fallecido hámster?** –Preguntó el japonés. Victor le miró con diversión antes de asentir y provocar un sonrojo en las mejillas de su novio. Por supuesto que Yuuri lo sabría. Era su más grande fan. Victor se sintió volando en una nube de LL al sentirse tan querido. – **Pero ¿sólo eso? No creo que Phichit cediera tan fácilmente** –

– **Por supuesto que no. Le di también fotos de Seung-gil. ¿De qué otra forma podría comprarlo?** –Yuuri rodó los ojos.

– **Pero… que yo recuerde tú nunca interactuaste directamente con Lee en sus juniors o en algún evento** –Victor sonrió, acercándose a su mejilla y depositando un beso en ella.

– **Negocios, mi amor. Sólo negocios** –

...

.

Cuando dos días después, en la cena previa a su matrimonio, un sorprendido Seung-gil recibió una llamada de un periodista de Calvin Klein para organizar una sesión de fotos Yuuri ni siquiera se sorprendió. Sólo tomó un poco más de espumante y rodó los ojos cuando su padrino de bodas intercambió una mirada cómplice con su prometido antes de juntarse en torno a la mesa de bufete a planificar quien sabe qué otra tontería.

– **¿Qué demonios les pasa a esos dos?** –Preguntó Yurio, acercándose a él. Yuuri negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

– **Negocios, Yurio. Sólo negocios** –


End file.
